Halloween Quickies
by 0idontknow0
Summary: LJ's awdt's daily Halloween prompts for some drabbles. I'll just put them all here. Ratings will probably vary.
1. Halloween Talk

**Title:** Halloween Talk

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Harry speaks about looking forwards to Halloween.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #1 " Do you really think you're scary?"

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

* * *

"I'm looking forwards to Halloween," Harry said, as he set aside the stack of essays he had finished marking.

"Oh?" Draco responded. "For what reason?"

"Well, for one there's the feast," Harry grinned. "I love a good feast."

"Of course. You're thinking with your stomach," Draco drawled and shook his head.

"And then there's carving the pumpkins _and_ I get an excuse to frighten people without Minerva glaring at me. Neville's my pick this year. Ron's going to be expecting something so I'll just let that expectation scare him," he said.

"Do you really think you're scary?" the blonde asked with an amused smile.

"Just because none of my pranks worked on you, doesn't mean I can't be scary!" he defended. "I've frightened quite a few students already."

"Because they were up to no good," Draco pointed out.

"Either way, I can be scary..." he continued, as he folded his arms stubbornly.

"Of course you can," the other professor teased.

"Hmph," he snorted, as he turned to leave his office. "I'll scare the trousers off of you, you'll see."

Harry felt arms wrap around him and he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and murmured into his ear. "You know, Harry, for Halloween I much prefer treats over tricks," the blonde said softly. "And I have it on good authority that you happen to be very good with those."

"I'm still going to trick you and it'll be frightening," he said half heartedly.

"If you'd like, but I can guarantee that a treat will get my trousers off far more easily," Draco advised, as he let Harry go and headed for the door. "My pants too."


	2. Samhain After the War

**Title:** Samhain After the War

**Pairing:** Charlie/Oliver

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Oliver wonders off after the Samhain feast that was held at Hogwarts.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quike #2 photo prompt

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

* * *

The night air was cool, crisp, and a gentle breeze fluttered over Oliver's skin. The moonlight shone through the embrasures of the worn castle and cast shadows on the missing blocks of stone in the walls. He had never thought he would see a day where Hogwarts looked so damaged, so broken. Magic had always kept the castle in good shape and the house elves had kept it pristine.

The war had ruined the place.

He went and stood in the alcove so that he could look out at the moon through the embrasure. It was full and it was beautiful but it shone with a certain melancholy tonight.

"Oliver?" came Charlie's voice. "So that's where you are."

He turned to look at the man and smiled slightly at him. The two had run into one another at a pub in Romania around a month prior and had since been keeping in contact with one another, more so than their other schoolmates. "Were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Not for long. You always did pick the more eerie places to wander off to," Charlie said, as he stepped into the alcove. "You disappeared right after the feast."

"I know, sorry," he replied. "I didn't quite feel like getting drunk with everyone else."

"It's Samhain, people get drunk," said Charlie.

"You aren't drunk," he pointed out.

"That's because someone needs to be sober enough to apparate George and Percy home. They're drinking up a storm in there," Charlie explained, his eyes becoming somewhat distant. That let Oliver know it wasn't the merry sort of drunk.

He took the man's hand and squeezed it gently. The Weasley's were still recovering from Fred's death. He tugged the man forwards and hugged him. "I'm sorry about Fred," he said, before releasing the man.

Charlie pulled Oliver into him again and buried his face in his neck. "Just a bit longer," the man murmured.

"... As long as you'd like," Oliver said softly, as he wrapped his arms around Charlie and cradled his head.


	3. Naturist Talk

**Title:** Naturist Talk

**Characters: **Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Ron asks about nudists. Hermione keeps pointing out they're call naturists.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #3 _"__I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween."_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **-200

* * *

"So these nudists don't like to wear clothes...?" Ron clarified.

"For the last time Ron, no, they don't," Hermione sighed. "And they're called naturists."

Harry chuckled at the frown on his friends face. "What's the matter Ron?"

"What do they do when it's cold?" Ron asked. "Muggles don't have warming charms."

"Believe it or not Ron some of them still go nude. They might even go skiing or ice swimming," Hermione said.

"Ice swimming..." Harry repeated, as Draco stepped into the room.

"People do it," the blonde said. "What are we talking about?"

"Naturists," Hermione supplied.

"Ah, naturists," the man repeated. "Someone contemplating picking up the lifestyle?"

"No," she laughed.

"Ron saw a few Muggles walking around starkers," Harry said.

"I just don't get it," the red head muttered. "Being naked _all_ the time. I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween."

"Which we'll be late for because _some_ people take forever to get dressed," Harry muttered.

"Hush up, Harry," Draco said. "It takes time for me to dressed as a Greek god. I make a good Dionysus don't I? And Weasley, who says naturists can't use body paint?"


	4. Claimed

**Title:** Claimed

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (pre-slash)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Harry runs from vampires.

**Warnings: **suggestion

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #4

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **-700

* * *

_Fuck_, Harry thought as he ran.

There was practically no way he was going to get away from this bloody vampire- it was terribly inappropriate that he was subconsciously making puns right now. He booked it down the nearest corridor when he saw another one pop up in front of him and swore as he stumbled. They were already faster than him, no need for him to give them more opportunity.

He cast a shield charm at the entrance of the narrow passage and almost jumped for joy when he saw a flight of stairs at the end. He hoped the other Aurors had managed to find a way out as well.

The vampires tore at the shield and before he could turn to reinforce it he felt it break. In a flash one of them in front of him, snarling at him as it dangled between the walls. The bloke had blood running down his face and chest and Harry only hoped that it was from a previous kill and not a teammate.

"Calvin," the second vampire said. "This one is _mine_."

Harry could only see part of the vampire's face since he was wearing a hooded cloak, unlike his counterpart who only sported a pair of jeans and boots. He glanced between the two and tightened his grip on his wand reflexively. He would only have one shot to cast something.

"_Don't_ try anything, Potter," the hooded vampire drawled. "Calvin, leave us."

"You intend to set him free," Calvin snarled. "I can't let you do that."

"I wouldn't dare to let Potter escape me," the hooded vampire said, with a smile in his voice and on his lips.

When Calvin began to shift Harry took that moment to strike but the cloaked vampire was on him in an instant, pinning him to the wall hard.

"I said not to try anything," the vampire husked in him ear, before licking the lobe.

"Don't let him go," Calvin warned, before speeding off.

The hooded vampire slipped Harry's wand out of his hand in a swift, smooth movement and spun him around. This close he could see under the hood and he swallowed in surprise.

"Malfoy," he breathed. Of all people it was, Malfoy.

The man smiled at him and Harry could not help to glance at the extended canines. "Potter," the man said sweetly. "I'm supposed to kill you but I'd really rather not. You smell too decadent to put to waste."

He tensed as Malfoy leaned his head in breathed him in. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Keep you for myself," the man breathed.

Harry found himself pressed against the blonde's body before he knew what was happening and he cried out at a sharp pain in his neck. He struggled against the hold but Malfoy held him still. The bite _burned_ and he felt his eyes begin to water. It receded into a strange sort of pleasure and he found himself relaxing in the vampires hold, his hands trembling.

Malfoy carefully pulled out and then licked at the tender flesh. Harry hissed at the way it irritated the sensitive wound and Malfoy shushed him softly.

"It'll heal soon enough, though there will be a mark," the vampire cooed, as he supported Harry and smoothed a hand over his back. "You were absolutely exquisite."

"Wh- what did you do?" he asked. He was weak and he doubted he could fight if he needed to.

"I've marked you as my own, Potter," Malfoy said softly. "The other vampires won't trouble you now. You can still live your life. You just have to feed me from time to time."

"Wh-"

"You're welcome," the blonde said, as he set Harry near the stairs. He put the wand in his hand and then cupped his face. "Consider my life debt repaid in full."

"I don't understand," he mumbled, drifting asleep.

Malfoy smiled and kissed him. "Shhh, sleep."


	5. James the Frightful

**Title:** James the Frightful

**Characters:** Potter brood

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** James scares people.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #5 _"boo"_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **-300

* * *

"Boo!" James yelled, as he hopped out from behind the sofa.

Albus yelped and fell off of the piece of furniture, causing his brother to bellow loudly before he ran off in search of his next victim. He spotted Lily going into the bathroom and waited outside the door.

"Boo!" he yelled, as he jumped in the doorway when she was coming out.

She promptly screamed and slammed the door in his face before she realized it was just him and began yelling for Mum and Dad. He ran off before he could get in, immediate, trouble.

Now, James waited in his dad's office so he could get a laugh out of his old man.

"Boo!" he heard from behind him, and he yelped and stumbled forwards. His dad snickered at him.

"Hey!" he complained. "No fair!"

"Why not?" Dad asked. "You were going to scare me too. I just beat you to it."

"Thash's no fun," he pouted. "I wanted to shcare _you_."

"Maybe next Halloween," said Dad. "Now, stop running around scaring your brother and sister. Lily's already having nightmares from the movie you made her watch on the telly."

"But-"

"Ah," Dad said, as he held up his index.

James promptly closed his mouth and pulled out his fake fangs.

"Good," Dad said. "Now save all that enthusiasm for trick or treating later."


	6. Skeleton Grave

**Title:** Skeleton Grave

**Pairing:** Albus/Gellert

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** Suggestion

**Summary:** It's Samhain and the two men wind up in the cemetery.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #6

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~250

* * *

Albus ran and laughed into the night, Gellert not far behind him. When the man almost caught him he made a sharp turn and smiled as the other blonde swore and scrambled after him. So caught up in his amusement was he that he failed to notice that the man had gained on him. He yelped as he was tackled to the ground and laughed even as he was pinned down.

"That was in no way humorous, Albus," Gellert chided. "You can't just get me randy like that and run off."

"You enjoy chasing me," he said, once his laughter subsided.

Gellert sighed and murmured, "I'm a glutton for punishment. But now that I've got you." The man smirked and rolled his hips forwards.

"We're in a cemetery, Gellert. I doubt that," Albus turned his head to look at the name attached to a large tombstone that looked like a cross with a skeleton holding a sword, for some reason it wore a cloak, "Sir Ophius Phlemming would appreciate us copulating on his grave.

"He's dead Albus, he won't care," Gellert said, as he pulled at his trousers.

"You had better hope that he didn't become a ghost and that he doesn't come flying over here when he senses something amiss," Albus warned.

"I don't quite care right now, Albus," the man said, frustrated.

"All right then," he chuckled, as he conjured some lube.


	7. The Pumpkin Carvers' Boredom

**Title:** The Pumpkin Carvers' Boredom

**Characters:** Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Blaise and Draco got bored while pumpkin carving.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #7 _"Why did you carve the pumpkin like that?"_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **-500

* * *

"Uh mate," Ron said anxiously.

"Yeah?" Harry said, as he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Hermione put Malfoy and Zabini in charge of pumpkin carving for the party..." the man said slowly.

"Yes," he said carefully. "What did they do?"

"Well, they're carving... And they're making progress... But..." Ron scratched his head and frowned.

"But?" Harry asked. "And why aren't you telling this to Hermione?"

"Well, you'd have to see it really," Ron said. "And I _may_ have dozed off while... supervising them."

Harry sighed and went to see what the problem was. Ron was likely hoping he would be able to convince his boyfriend and Blaise to stop whatever it was they were doing.

When he walked into the room he saw quite a few carved pumpkins. An admirable amount really. Draco and Blaise were bent over their current pumpkins and diligently carving away, both with their wands and handheld instruments.

Don't they only need a knife?"

Harry went and took a proper look at the pumpkins and he stopped and pinched his nose once he saw them. The pumpkins weren't _just_ the regular grins and scary faces. No. For some reason they had been compelled to carve out wood patterns, lace patterns, a tree with a hanging body and any number of things that were either too extreme or not at _all_ Halloween related. The two were getting carried away.

"Done!" Blaise yelled. Harry snapped away from the pumpkins he had been staring at and saw that Zabini had carved a small classroom into his pumpkin, complete with students as well, and as it turned out Draco had too. Well, almost, considering he had not finished.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked. "And why did you carve the pumpkin like that?"

"Harry," Blaise grinned. "Came in time to see me beat Draco's arse at speed pumpkin carving?"

"I won the manticore carving Blaise, and some of the others as well," Draco defended.

"The _point_, Draco, is that Harry saw _this_ one. Where _I_ won and _you_ lost," Blaise teased.

"Toss pot," Draco muttered.

"You're... making a pumpkin carving competition out of this..." Harry said in confusion. "Why in the world..."

"Do you see how many pumpkins Granger left us with?" Draco said, as he gestured around the room.

"We got bored," Blaise said.

"So we made it more interesting," Draco nodded. "It isn't _our_ fault that Weasley nodded off and neglected his supervisory duties."

"What!" Ron yelled.

"So if anything, you should blame him for leaving us two Slytherins unattended and free to bollocks this up," Blaise said, with a nod to Ron.

"Oh no," Ron said. "I'm not taking all the blame for _this_."

"I don't know why she put you three in the same room," Harry groaned.

"Because you'd just snog Draco all day," Blaise supplied. "Obviously."


	8. Suspicious Drinks

**Title:** Suspicious Drinks

**Characters:** Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Blaise and throws a Halloween party and our Gryffindors wonder about the drinks.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #8

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~350

* * *

"Zabini," Hermione said, "This Halloween party is _spectacular_. But before I actually drink one of those... What are they?"

It was a fair question, Harry thought. I mean it's not every day that you drank shots in skull and bone glasses that had wisps of fog coming off of them. He could not even see the actual alcohol and it made him wonder if Zabini had brewed it himself. In a cauldron.

"Don't trust me, Granger?" Zabini teased. "It's just booze. Periwinkle's Halloween vodkas all tend to fog." He grabbed a shot for himself and downed it. "Delicious, and completely safe."

"Periwinkle's?" Harry asked. He took a glass and sniffed at it. It did not _smell_ like anything was wrong with it and Zabini did down a shot just now.

"Have you really never tried it?" the man asked. When they nodded he sighed and shook his head. "_Gryffindors_."

Harry frowned and then decided he was making too much of a fuss. He was about to down the shot when Malfoy came over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Malfoy, _what_ are yo-" Harry started, but the man downed the shot and handed him the empty glass.

"You were staring at it for so long," the blonde said. "I figured _someone_ needed to drink it."

He stared at the man grinning smugly at him and then, for some reason, hauled him in for a kiss. Malfoy tasted of cinnamon and spices and booze. The blonde made a muffled sound that Harry really could not decipher as a protest or encouragement, at least not until he was pulled flush against the bloke.

* * *

"Granger, did Potter drink anything else tonight?" Zabini asked.

"Some of the pumpkin ale I think," she said.

Zabini sighed. "I warned Pansy not to spike it with lust potions..."

"With _what_?" Hermione yelped, glancing between Zabini and the two men that were now going at one another.

"She likes to watch the fallout," Zabini said, as he glanced around for the offending woman.

"Oh, Merlin, that's... they're really going at it now," Hermione grimaced but could not stop watching. "I think I'm going to need one of those shots, Zabini."


	9. Wicked as a Wolf

**Title:** Wicked as a Wolf

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Suggestion

**Summary:** A wolf causes a bit of excitement, and not just for the students.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #9 "_werewolves and wolf shifters are not the same_".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count:** ~450

* * *

"Kyyaaaaa!" a young first year student screamed.

There had been a Quidditch match at Hogwarts that day and it had dragged on until night, so Draco was not surprised something was going wrong. It was almost obligatory for something to go wrong when students were out at that time. He turned around as he urged the other students to stay calm. When he spotted the source of the student's outcry he sighed at false alarm.

_At least nothing actually went wrong_, he thought.

Running swiftly at them was a brown and black Iberian Wolf. He tried to calm the students and assure them that _nothing was wrong_. It was hard to do that though since none of the first years knew about the wolf just yet and half the older ones simply walked on laughing at the over reaction. He cast a _Sonorus_ and told them to shut it.

It worked.

When the wolf neared him it slowed down and morphed into one Harry Potter, who now jogged towards him panting. Draco glared at his fellow co-worker.

"Werewolf!" a young boy screamed and Draco shot a silencing charm at him before things escalated.

"He's not a _werewolf_," Draco said. "He's a wolf shifter. Werewolves and wolf shifters are _not the same_. And it isn't a full moon tonight either."

"Draco," Harry said, with a frown. "I don't think you're supposed t-"

He shot Harry a glare.

"Now, off to your dorms," he said, as he lifted the spell from the now sulking boy. The students finished filing their way inside as they chatted about what had just happened.

"Do you have any idea the amount of a panic you nearly caused just now?" Draco asked. "I swear they need to be taught _something_ before we get them."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "Anyway, I've set up that spot in the forest that you like so much. If you'd like we could go right now."

"You have that Gryffindor uniform you used last time?" he asked, as he closed the school doors.

"That and more," Harry husked.

"More?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say that if I were actually your student," Harry said, as he played with Draco's robe, "I'd be very... prepared, for class."

"I'll have to reward you for your enthusiasm," Draco grinned, as he started for the Forbidden Forest.

"Or you could call it cheating and punish me instead," Harry suggested, as he walked beside him.


	10. Ghost Costumes

**Title:** Ghost Costumes

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Suggestion

**Summary:** A Draco's a little over the top.

**Prompt:** awdt's Halloween Quickies #10 "_I'm sure ghosts don't really wear 500 count, finest Egyptian cotton lilac stripe sheets_".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count:** -350

* * *

"Hmmm," Draco hummed, as he stood staring into the linen closet.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake just pick sheets for the kids to wear already," Harry grouched. The man had been staring into the closet for _ages_.

"I can't decide between this one- Harry, come back over here. I'm showing you something," the blonde instructed.

He rolled his eyes and walked back over. "How was I supposed to know that when all you've done is hum?" he asked.

Draco shot him a quick, stern look before turning back to the sheets. "So, this one or this one?" Draco asked.

"Why is this a question..." he asked slowly. "Are you tricking me?"

"Am I tricking you? No, Harry I'm not. Answer the question," Draco said.

He looked down at the sheets with a frown. "Draco, I'm sure ghosts don't really wear 500 count, finest Egyptian cotton lilac stripe sheets or floral ones either," he said. "500 count anything really. Just pick a few of our plain, white, _normal_ sheets."

"That's so boring," Draco frowned. "I want Lily to look adorable. She would be the most sophisticated little ghost if she wor-"

"She'd be a lilac striped ghost..." Harry said. "And she always adorable. In any case, we won't even be able to see her face through the sheet to see that."

"I can _imagine_ her face under the sheet," Draco pointed out.

"Cute as you are when you say things like that, I'm not going to let you send our expensive sheets out into the trick-or-treatering wilderness," Harry said. He grabbed two plain white sheets and handed them to his husband. "We're going to use those."

"These are boring," Draco grumbled.

"If you _really_ want to use a 500 count sheet for Halloween then I can take it into the bed room and we can have sex underneath it," he suggested.

"How's that even Halloween related?" Draco asked, as he closed the closet.

"Ghosts aren't striped, or lilac, but they do moan and groan," he grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
